


The Sorceress' Pet

by BoydTheReaver



Series: Fall With The Petals Universe [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Chastity Device, Collars, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fall With The Petals Universe, Femdom, Femsub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Groping, Lesbian Sex, Manhandling, Nipple Play, No Knowledge of FWTP Required, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay, Shoujo-ai, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Submissive!Makoto, Underage Sex, Vibrators, Yuri, dominant!Haru, eventually they just ignore the roleplay altogether lol, yee more harumako funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: It seems the Necromancer Queen wasn’t just intent on humiliation, though; arousal was the name of the dastardly queen’s game, and she was bound in a steel chastity belt with an inexplicable buzzing in her loins; whatever those pink, bullet-shaped enchanted stones were, they’re really making it hard for her to focus on her vow of chastity, blast it! If only there was something – anything – she could utilize successfully to escape this wretched, fine mess she found herself in –“Well, well, well… if it isn’t my new pet “hero.” Heeheeheeheehee.~”~Even as they deal with life's day-to-day stress, a happy, gay teenage couple share a love for the morecreativeside of sexual intercourse.Takes place between Chapters 33 and 36 of Fall With The Petals.





	The Sorceress' Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, due to being in one of my more, umm… fae moods, I’ve decided to entertain you with a little Haru/Makoto smut taking place in the FWTP universe! This’ll mark the first time a smutfic takes place in this little corner of mine of the multiverse, so be prepared for a hella lotta gay. _Mwehehehe~_
> 
> For the record, this story takes place between Chapters 33 and 36, and the details are… well. That _is_ the surprise, is it not? ;3

_May 15th, 2016 – ~~Okumura Penthouse~~ Solace of the Queen of the Dead – 7:31 PM_

Makoto Niijima thought of herself of nothing short of a fool ending up where she was now.

Then again, it was her own sense of heroism and honor that led herself into the situation she was in now, wasn’t it? The king had sent her on a mission to defeat the evil Necromancer Queen Haru Okumura in her decrepit lair, and despite having the upper hand over her, she _knew_ she shouldn’t fall to that dastardly knave’s ploy…!

Regardless, Haru knew a thing or two about illusions on top of necromancy; what a foul move to trick her mind into thinking she had a hostage! Tricking her to disarm herself under her code of order by the gods themselves, and when Haru made the little girl disappear into the night, she knew she was well and truly bested. Bamboozled. And all she had to offer for her sense of honor is humiliation within a cell in her dungeon.

She wished it wasn’t the kind of sexual humiliation. She legitimately, genuinely didn’t. But apparently making fun of her effeminate self was all her captor had in mind, it seems.

Makoto was stripped bare of her armor and Holy Claymore of Justice; both items are locked in a wooden chest near the jail cell door. Not that she couldn’t really see it either way; on top of being gagged with a ballgag harness with a mass of straps wrapped around her head, she was blindfolded and collared to. To make the inherent humiliation worse, she was tied spread-eagle while standing up; her arms and legs were positioned so that her figure formed into an x, with no hope of relieving herself of her loins or her other more private areas.

It seems the Necromancer Queen wasn’t just intent on humiliation, though; _arousal_ was the name of the dastardly queen’s game, and she was bound in a steel chastity belt with an inexplicable _buzzing_ in her loins; whatever those pink, bullet-shaped enchanted stones were, they’re _really_ making it hard for her to focus on her vow of chastity, blast it! If only there was something – _anything_ – she could utilize successfully to escape this wretched, fine mess she found herself in –

“Well, well, _well…_ if it isn’t my new pet “hero.” Heeheeheeheehee.~”

 _“Nnnnf—”_ Much to the gagged Makoto’s looming dread, she recognized that deep and sultry voice anywhere, especially concerning the voice of the very person who left her in this predicament. You wouldn’t believe it from somebody as dainty and fair as the Necromancer Queen herself, but apparently, she had a _shockingly_ deep contralto going on. The voice was almost music to her ears, the sultry nature of it all continuing to heat up her melting loins, and –

No, no, _no._ Focus, Niijima, _you’re currently a prisoner!_ As much as she wanted to disregard the arousal seated in her locked-up groin, she _had_ to find a way to escape this miserable state. If only an opportunity presented itself at any given time, and maybe she can…!

“Oh, trying to escape? Mmm, I wouldn’t mind it if you played hard-to-get, but… oh, I just want _you_ now.” Haru’s hair-raising voice sent shivers down the captive paladin’s voice, and a hot breath being felt to her breasts gave indication that her tormentor was uncomfortably close to her. _Then_ she felt her left breast be squeezed a bit before slapped, triggering a yelp from the poor paladin. “Aww, where’s the fun in all of this if I’m not seeing the fear in your eyes? Here, my lovely pet hero, let me take off that blindfold in your stead.~”

And she did.

It was a funny thing, being blinded by the light after kept in the darkness for so long. Not because of anything rather simplistic, no; this was due to her allegiance to the gods themselves, serving them as their humble servant. The light brought _comfort_ to a paladin such as herself, so having it thrust upon her so suddenly was an odd feeling to Makoto. Of course, seeing just _what_ Haru was clad in made her honestly wish she could have the blindfold back on out of common bloody decency.

Haru was dressed in the barest definition of a “necromancer’s outfit” one could feasibly come close to attaining towards. Her small but ample breasts were fully exposed, and the devilish, breastless corset gave way to her thighs and exposed, dripping maidenhood. The fact this was all topped with her wizard’s hat and some stocking with garterbelts put several dark thoughts into Makoto’s head that she eagerly wanted to shove back into her id. There’s wasn’t _anything_ enjoyable about being the captive of a foul, miscreant witch who –

“Mako-chan… you do remember the non-verbal safe word, yes?”

 _…breaking character, already?_ Well, given how much Haru loves and cares for her Mako-chan, she shouldn’t be surprised. She broke out of her pseudo-anger to give a cheesy little smile underneath the gag – one that answered the two foremost questions of anyone seriously questioning the level of consent that a.) this was all acted out for extra arousal points, and b.) these two teenage dorks loved each other very, _very_ much in spite of it all.

Makoto, of all things, was actually even _more_ aroused knowing for all of the B-plot level writing going on with this sort of scripted intercourse, she’s watched out for, and reassured that she’s loved; the quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek that Haru gave is proof of that.

“Ahem, good to hear! Now, umm…” Haru dusted off her moments of genuine dorkiness to assume her more sultry persona that she adopted as part of her “evil sorceress” gimmick. Getting back to the same level of contralto she achieved earlier took several clearings of the throat, which shouldn’t be too surprising given how high-pitched Haru’s voice can be.

Thankfully, Makoto took the hint; she could be dense, but she wasn’t _that_ dense. Her moment of genuine tender love was swiftly replaced with anger and a hint of fear. Granted, it would’ve been pretty easy to slip back into the standard mode of whining and whimpering for more pleasure, especially given how it’s been a _week_ since she last came, thanks to that damn belt. “Part of acting in-character,” Haru said, leading to Makoto internally rolling her eyes in her head and –

…of course, her train of thought went on the fritz when Haru’s velvety hand stroked her cheeks, going gracefully down to her breasts where Haru pinched at the right nipple. Needless to say, Makoto elicited an indignant whimper as she tried her _hardest_ to maintain the entire “consensual non-consent” kink of this whole shindig without devolving in mewling arousal.

As expected of a deviant like Haru – in-character or _not_ – she took full advantage of seeing her pet writhe and squeal as her hand danced around her most sacred areas. Indeed, the “necromancer” took full advantage of her pet’s vulnerabilities; she wasted scant time in having her tweaking of Makoto’s nipple evolve into gentle groping and pawing, her left hand landing on Makoto’s small breast. As if to assert dominance, Haru gave the breast a gentle squeeze, triggering a _sharp_ in-take of air from the “paladin.”

But really, what’s the point in using quotations when you’re having fun as is?

“Ohhh, _my.~”_ Haru gasped in pseudo-shock upon seeing Makoto’s face scrunch in blushing arousal. “My dearest pet hero, that _aroused_ you?! Goodness, you’re more of a slut that I’d imagine you to be…” As if to further bully the poor girl some more, Haru freed her hand from Makoto’s breast to give her rear a harsh slap, triggering a yelp from Makoto, following by a whimpering shudder of delighted arousal. Breaks in character like these only _further_ highlighted the fact at how superficial the acting could be, but in all honesty, neither of the two girls could care.

“…buuuuuuuuuuuuuut, you’ll need to do _better_ than that if you want to please a _necromancer,_ my dearest paladin.” Haru’s hands left Makoto’s manhandled body, leaving the paladin to elicit an indignant _wail_ followed by mild whimpering. Seeing the blankness in her eyes and blush creeped all around her face made Haru all the bolder… even if, all things considered, Makoto’s out-of-character eagerness wasn’t _quite_ in the script. But good actors always improvise, do they not?

Haru was almost going to live by that creed as her hands went over the back of Makoto’s harness-gagged head, where the majority of the device was locked into place. “Now, you deserve a chance to speak your place on why you’re a prisoner here, no?” Haru giggled as she temporarily removed the ballgag harness from the paladin, before settling the wiffle ball and mass of straps down around her neck. Meanwhile, Makoto was trying her hardest to put up resilience, but all it came off as is needy blubbering on her end.

“W-Why… why must you… I… y-you…” Haru smirked; Makoto wasn’t even _trying_ anymore, now was she? Makoto broke character now, having been completely and hopelessly turned on from all the sensation she had. Then again, being pent up in chastity with two vibrators in both of your holes you do that to a girl, something Haru could forgive regardless of her girlfriend’s non-existent acting at this stage.

Of course, she knew when it was time to put aside the script for a roleplay and just cut straight to the point; it just happened here that the façade of anything resembling a story disintegrated faster than otherwise. Haru’s lips pressed onto Makoto’s, where the heiress’s tongue toyed and wrestled with Makoto’s compliant one, leaving the submissive girl to happily whine in pleasure. Haru pulled apart from Makoto’s mouth after spending a decent amount of time tongue-wrestling with her, leaving Makoto to whine rather needily… only for those sounds to be replaced with _much_ more pleasing ones as Haru’s metaphorical fangs sunk into the side of Makoto’s neck, and she began gently sucking.

 _“Uwaaah–!“_ Makoto’s voice elicited an utterly priceless sound that quickly devolved into soft moaning; her fingers and toes were curling, her palms were sweaty, and just about everything closely resembling coherent thought was snuffed out by a particularly adventurous Haru. _“P-Please, I – aaaah!”_ Makoto was on the verge of tears at this stage, and as if trying to torment her prisoner even more, the sorceress’ teeth left her neck, leaving a bright hickey where the pale flesh once was.

“Heehee… just consider that a personal _marking,_ my pet.” Makoto hasn’t once mentioned the verbal safeword yet, so Haru only went on to assume she was good to go and begging for more. To that end, Haru gripped onto the ballgag harness and secured it back onto the paladin’s mouth, curling her lips once more with the red wiffle ball and beginning a flurry of drool as with earlier. Makoto gave a whine from her gagged mouth, as if whimpering for more sensation; what’s a better way to grant that then with a little… _southernmost_ pleasure?

Haru gave a playful wink as the heiress went over to a chest near the bound Makoto and promptly took out a silver key from it; Makoto near instantly shot up in response to this, giving a begging whine that was almost _music_ to the heiress’ ear. After all, it was at this stage anything coherently resembling roleplay evaporated and just became fantasy themed sex. “Now, as I take this off…” Haru’s voice was still sultry, but rather motherly as she lowered herself down to Makoto’s chastity belt. “I hope I see you behave, Mako-chan. I wouldn’t want to have to flog you now, would I?~”

She slipped in the key and unlocked the steel chassis binding Makoto’s loins together. The student council president _squealed_ as she felt cool air rush onto her exposed pussy, already slick with juices and the clitoris fully exposed. And of course, two vibrator eggs were inserted squarely into both of her holes; the reason why she was so aroused yet so desperate to cum could be attested to how both bullet vibrators were set to the lowest setting imaginable. And given the fact that she was already locked up as is, nobody involved was all that surprised that Makoto was so _needy._

“Oh, _my,_ Mako-chan, you’re soaking wet! I’m legitimately surprised at how depraved you can be.~” Haru’s voice was lighter and more teasing than her cold contralto from earlier indicated; if the glistening of her own loins was anything to go by, she was just as needy for relief as her submissive partner was. Indeed, she legitimately wasted no time as her tongue slid over Makoto’s most sacred spot, eventually wriggling its way into Makoto’s walls.

The heiress was having a field day with what sounds her girlfriend was making; Makoto arched back and _squealed,_ eyes wide open as she finally felt her mistress eat her out with all the grace of a starved man in front of cake. The brunette’s hands curled and twisted at her bonds, and it was getting to the point that Makoto was _sobbing_ from the arousal, her face stained with tears slowly streaking down her face. But she loved it all the same; there was nothing she wanted more in all week than _this._

Now it would usually be at this stage Haru would pull out from Makoto’s lips and deny her orgasm, but for one reason or another, the heiress felt particularly merciful today. The gentle suckling of her clitoris drew a short _scream_ from Makoto, her heart pounding out of her chest as she felt a tidal wave of arousal sweep her off her metaphorical feet. She felt all her emotions and desires be ready to burst, and the _second_ Haru gently squeezed her clit with her teeth, she saw _stars._

And orgasm swept her away, her entrance’s floodgates opening to a tidal way of translucent liquids. _“Hnngh! HNNNGH!”_ Makoto’s wailing was utter music to Haru’s ears, and it was in moments like _this_ that both girls lived for. Being in each other’s solace and arms in the heat of the moment, constantly yearning for more touch and pleasures as the heat of desire gently creeped up to them, and –

“Miss Okumura, I do believe dinner’s ready. Unless you’re satiated from your eating-out as is…?”

 _“H-HUH?!”_ Haru paused a bit to turn utterly red; Makoto, from a quick glance, was still reeling in from the aftershock of her orgasm, but she herself looked quite embarrassed upon seeing Haru’s maid in front of her. Indeed, the petite Japanese woman looked utterly unfazed with the site in front of her, which was to be expected given how loyal the maids and butlers were to Haru as opposed to Senior Okumura. After all, being paid far more than minimum wage kinda warranted returning the favor to two love-struck lesbians.

 _“AAAH! MIYOKO, W-WHY’RE YOU HERE?!”_ Haru squeaked, embarrassedly covering her breasts and loins. _“C-Can’t you leave us be, please?!”_

“Oh, we can hold off on dinner until you finished, um… _fraternizing_ with each other.” The maid named Miyoko was clearly unfazed by this: she’s seen some shit, apparently. “Well, come over whenever you’re ready. Though I _do_ advise you hurry up as is.”

With that, the maid left the “dungeon” to leave two embarrassed teens in her wake. Whether it was due to eccentricity or just plain experience to this job, Miyoko was completely unfazed unlike her masters.

* * *

_May 15th, 2016 – Okumura Penthouse, Haru’s Room – 10:29 PM_

“Umm, Mako-chan… I-I’m really sorry about earlier. I should’ve told my maids that we were busy.”

Makoto, who was snuggling with her similarly lingerie-clad girlfriend under the bedsheets, didn’t look offended at all. As a matter of fact, the student council president gave a slight giggle. “Haru, it’s really fine. I… had fun. And we’ve at least got to finish off together, right my “Necromancer Queen”?”

Haru giggled loudly before kissing her girlfriend on the cheek once more. Makoto blushed, but returned the favor. “Yeah… I had fun too, Mako-chan. Though, um… is it me, or do you look less perplexed than earlier?”

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, confused by her girlfriend’s observation. “I beg your pardon, but… what do you mean by that?”

“Well, you just seem less stressed than you were earlier today… as a matter of fact, you’ve been a _lot_ more anxious as of late.” Haru’s smile turned into a frown as she looked at her girlfriend with legitimate concern. “You know, if you have any issues, you’re free to tell me.”

* * *

_May 15th, 2016 – Shujin Academy, Entrance – 12:34 PM_

_“Hey, Mako-chan.” The girl mumbled softly. “Are you okay? You’ve been on edge for these last couple of days…”_

_Makoto’s mind kind of froze into place there. She always debated internally whether she should tell her of her own mess, but deep down… the last thing she wanted was to worry her. Haru meant so much to Makoto, and she doesn’t want to endanger her or this whole mission of hers if she let herself know. Regardless, Makoto tried her hardest to pull off a convincing lie._

_“Oh, well… you know. We had exams last week, and I got pulled into a board meeting.” Makoto gave a warm smile. “I’m just exhausted, you know?”_

* * *

_May 15th, 2016 – Okumura Penthouse, Haru’s Room – 10:31 PM_

Makoto knew Haru was perceptive, but she still couldn’t help but feel sadness return to her. She simply shook her head and buried it into her own to hands, sighing gently as she soon gave a croaked groan.

Soon, that evolved into outright crying.

“M-Mako-chan…?” Haru looked worried. “Is there something wro – “

 _“It’s Kobayakawa! He’s blackmailed me into helping him!”_ Makoto cried aloud, even if thankfully nobody could hear them. “You know the rumors, right?! How some sort of “Phantom Thieves” crap gave Kamoshida’s personality a 180?! Well, he’s trying to help me find something I’m not even _certain_ exists or else he’ll expose our relationship to your dad, and – “

“Wait, _I’m sorry?!”_ Haru looked shocked, but quickly calmed herself down. “Explain me everything. Please. And slowly.”

Makoto sniffled her own tears as she looked her girlfriend in the eye. With a deep breath, she recounted the entire story.

The _entire_ story. Her being summoned to Principal Kobayakawa’s office, the rumors of the Phantom Thieves, her suspicions, all the stress… Makoto genuinely felt _distraught_ as she explained it, and soon she was outright crying into her girlfriend’s arms.

“M-Mako-chan, I…” Haru didn’t know what to say. “I’m… I’m really sorry. But know I’ll be there for you, okay?”

Makoto, while comforted by her girlfriend’s words, still felt an existential sense of dread in her. “Th-Thanks, but… it isn’t like you can do much to help me…”

Haru would’ve agreed, if she didn’t suddenly perk up. Suddenly, and rather out of place too, she smiled, then looked at her girlfriend with another smile. “Wait right here, okay? I’ll be right back.”

She didn’t take long as she went over to her desk, getting something out of the cupboard that contained a USB drive of sorts. Makoto was just going to ask what she got, but she simply flashed it to her as soon as she returned. Makoto, instead, chose to ask just what is _was._

“H-Huh?” Makoto blinked. “I’m sorry, what’s that USB drive contain?”

“A virus.”

A _virus?_

“H-Huh?” Makoto blinked, tears still in her eyes. “W-Wait, how did you even – “

“Long story short, I’ve got it from the marketing department in Okumura Foods: they supplied it with me in case they needed me to get into information that’s kept away, _whenever_ I’ve needed it. I was wondering when I could’ve used such a strange gift, but…” Haru gave a slight smile. “Mako-chan, you’ll need this more than me.”

Makoto, needless to say, was quite stunned. But she picked up on what Haru was implying, which was something involving her computer. “Y-You… Haru, what’re you saying? If you mean hack into Kobayakawa’s computer, then I don’t know how that’ll help at all, and – “

“Take your fate into your own hands, Mako-chan.” Haru comforted. “I know I’m sure as heck not going to let my arranged marriage define me, and neither should you. So that’s why I’m giving this to you. Get to people who could help you, and we’ll get out of this together.”

Makoto was stunned into silence. But then, she began weeping gently before opening her arms for Haru, as if inviting her for a tender hug. The heiress, needless to say, got the hint and embraced her girlfriend.

“T-Thank you…” Makoto whispered, nuzzling with her girlfriend. “Y-You’re so nice, Haru…”

Haru giggled. “Anything for my precious paladin.”

Makoto broke into a small little grin upon being reminded of the roleplay, and merely kissed Haru in response to that.

For the rest of the night, neither girls would have any trouble falling asleep. Indeed, as morning broke the next day, they were found curled up next to each other, perfectly intertwined.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNGH~
> 
> Damn, this was adorbs. Anyway, here’s proof that I ain’t dead, at least not yet! Thanks to anybody who’s read this, and hopefully FWTP’s update comes sooner than later!  
> And as always, be sure to show up to Fall With The Petals’ Discord channel! Thanks, guys!
> 
> Fall With The Petals Server:
> 
> <https://discord.gg/pfzFysA>


End file.
